Nebbia: Un'interruzione Delle Transmissioni
by boRed-consPiracy
Summary: 1869 AU-ish kind of. Abused and broken he continued to send bottles out to sea, watching the cloud read secret messages in the word Love... "As soon as he saw him, he knew he couldn't leave him. It would be a crime, even for one such as himself."
1. Prologue

_**A/N's: Okay so this is my first time writing a KHR Fan-Fic. It was a complete spur of the moment even though I've wanted to make a Reborn fic for like ever, 'cause I'm obsessed! I mean really KHR is addictive! Naturally when people write fics, the story revolves around their favorite character(s) and I am no exception… so obviously this fiction will be about my lovely Nappo-chan! (Aka: Mukuro-sama) Pineapples RULE! Now I must warn you…**_

_**Warnings: This will be a Shounen-Ai (don't like don't read), the main pairing will be 1869 in other words Hibari-san and Mukuro (why you ask?) because I said so and I don't see enough of it! It is a bit AU, There will be some bad language (maybe, if I'm bold enough), gore, a lot of drama, supernatural stuff, boyXboyness, random crap, blood, among other stuff that I will put up in later chapters. One more thing is that this might, I repeat might, turn in to a Yaoi depending if I'm brave enough.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would be rich and living in a pent house with Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san. Sadly I don't so I'm stuck in this town house writing boy love like it'll make a difference… **_

_**Anyway enough with the ranting on my part, let's get on with the story!**_

**Nebbia: Un'interruzione Delle Trasmissioni**

**Prologue:** _The Two Sky's Never Saw Their Happy Ending_

"_What more did you want?"_

"_...to live happily ever after."_

"…_you know you can't have that…"_

"_I can still dream, can't I?"_

Once upon a time there was a boy… he always tried to see the good in people, the best in life. He was beautiful inside and out, despite what others told him. The boy was caring and saw with an open heart, he was so innocent yet so very naïve like most children.

Now this boy didn't come from a high class rich family or an even nice family- in fact his mother hated him and blamed him for all there misfortune and his father barley acknowledges him except when using him to vent out frustration. However, the young boy didn't _seem_ to mind, he still loved his mama and papa regardless of what others may think. He still tried to please and catch his parent's attention, even when ignored~ but what child wouldn't?

The boy spent a lot of his time at the local town church, which he always sat at the very back observing carefully. Some thought it was an escape he constructed in order to avoid 'family' time as much as possible. Though the real reason was he enjoyed speaking to the head priest, the only one he ever spoke too. You see he didn't have any friends. He was a quit child and kept mostly to himself. The boy had a disorder that left him tired and weak and unable to keep up with the other children, physically. There are moments when his eyes would cloud over as if he was in a trance or seeing something that isn't there. This usually resulted in the other children calling him names such as weirdo, spacer, weakling… freak. He never told anyone of the things he saw when this would happen, in fear of complete rejection from all those around him. Nor did he understand why he was so tired all the time. His mother once told him that it was because he had come out to early and she had to pay more medical expenses to keep him in the hospital an extra three months till he could come home. She didn't seem to happy about that because after remembering she had started yelling at him, saying something along the lines that it was his fault. Fault for what? The boy didn't know.

Though the boy's life was far from perfect, he was still kind and polite to those around him. Even if he was only following the examples of his favorite fairytale books, the ones that read, "be kind to someone and you should be rewarded the same way."

The boy had no idea how misleading those morals could be when related to the real world…

**_A figure tossed and turned on the cold floor of its cell, mumbling in its sleep._**

**Mukuro's P.O.V:**

_Plop… plop, plip… plop…_

"_Is that… water? Is it raining? No… I hear…" _

_I open my eyes, looking down I'm standing atop water and I am alone in a huge distorted cavern. There are large pillar like hands reaching up to the top of the exceedingly high ceiling holding the upper part of the cave, along with smaller and skinner jagged edged ones coming out of the water in every direction._

'_Nyah… sniff… wahh…' I could hear faint sobs throughout the grotto. _

…_Someone's crying… they sound in pain._

"_Are you hurt? Hello? Is someone there? Why are you crying?" I call out._

_In the distant I see a figure hunched over into a ball. _

"_Can you hear me? What's wrong? Are you lost? Please stop crying…" I ask and plead, the sorrow this person is giving off is suffocating and I have the urge to make this person smile, happy. Who is this person? And why do I feel so protective of him/her?_

_Suddenly, the figure disappears and it gets a little bit darker and the water beneath me starts to glow before it turns red, blood. An awful smell arises and before I can run, something starts to drag me under, hands; dozens of hands grab and pull at me. I can hear myself scream, but no sound ever comes out. I'm reaching up towards the surface just like the giant hands holding the ceiling, but unable to completely imitate them as I am pulled further down. As I stare fearfully up, trying to ignore the pain of nails digging into flesh, a cloaked figure emerges floating above me… and it speaks to me… _

"…_**blood will spill, lives will be sacrificed…"**__ a load demonic voice boomed. However through my fear and my attempt to find my voice, I was unable to hear all of what it spoke. Bits and pieces screamed in my ears. __**"…channeled by hatred… you will be bathed in red…"**__ My vision blurs. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

Cerulean eyes flew open as there owner shot up into a sitting position, panting. Wide eyes searched wildly across the small room they were kept in. The owner of said eyes belonged to a small boy no more than ten years of age with black semi short hair that reached just above his chin, long bangs that framed his pale doll like face, deep wide azure eyes, cute button nose and pink pouty lips. He truly did look like a porcelain doll sitting there in the dark. He was about to go back to bed when the cell door banged open revealing a tall dark figure with a white lab coat.

He was pointing a gun at him.

"Number069, you can either come quietly or we can use force." The figure spoke, none too kindly.

The boy didn't say anything, only got up on his thin frail legs that could just barley hold his small frame and walked out of the room. Another man was waiting outside; he started to lead the way, with the boy in the middle between both white coats. The boy knew where the two men were taking him. He had the urge to kick and scream, to run far away and never look back. But he didn't, he knew he wouldn't get far; he remained silent as they took him into a white room with medical tools, wirers, and machines. Though the boy had been to this room before or ones similar to it, each time going through immense pain and agony that left behind horrid scars, this time felt different. The boy got the feeling that this time he was going to know what true pain was and it was going to hurt and scar him like no other wound before it.

One of the white coats grabbed him and hoisted him on the cold metal table. The boy was instructed to lie down, so he did. He was then strapped down with two large restraints that covered his small chest and the knee area of his legs, his wrists and ankles were also restrained.

He couldn't move.

One of the men in the white coat injected something into his left forearm, while another injected something in to the side of his right eye. A bright light from above the table turned on and made the boy flinch and squint a bit before his vision adjusted. The men started to mumble and whisper about this and that, but the boy wasn't listening, his mind was drifting.

The boy closed his two beautiful cerulean eyes thinking of what was to come, the future, the past, hopes and dreams that don't exist anymore and feelings like joy, happiness and love that were destroyed, torn to shreds that one fateful night. Oh, how he wished he could go back in a time machine and change the events of that day, but sadly he could not. He was forever trapped in this miserable life, this ugly world that chained him to the sins of others. If only the reality were like those fairytale books he would always read prior to when he was taken here. Where the one in danger was always saved by the knight in shining armor and everyone lived happily ever after. '_I could really use my knight in shining armor right about now.' _the boy thought to himself. Unfortunately real life was in no such way as those fairytales nor did anyone _truly_ live happily ever after. People just say those things in order to make themselves feel better, to have hope in a superior future. The boy knew more than most adults out there that the world was cruel and harsh and showed no mercy to the weak or young.

The boy was brought from his thoughts with the sound of shuffling and voices. He opened his blue eyes to see the outline of a figure leaning over him and one of its hands reaching with a scalpel towards his right eye.

The child was frozen, wide eyes stared dreadfully at the knife that drew closer and when metal met flesh and blood… he screamed.

_...e due cielo non visto mai loro gongolo finale… _

**After Thoughts with you: So, yeah that's the prologue. I know it's confusing right now, but your questions will be answered (hopefully) as the story progresses. I hope it was good enough, like I said this is my first attempt at a KHR story-so please be kind and take the time to R&R. Really people it's not _that_ time consuming… XD Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Waves Franticly Goodbye!**


	2. Movimento: Mi Chiamo

**A/N: Yay! First Chapter! I know it took a long time for this to come out, but believe me when I say it was not my fault! I blame school! Okay so that's not really an excuse but oh well what are you ganna do shoot me? (Hides behind a Pineapple monument XD) But to be honest I just wanted this to be really good and ready to be posted, I don't have a beta so I'm editing myself and I swear I've read this chapter a billion times and there's probably STILL something wrong with it. -__-'Anyway I should shut up…**

**Warnings: For this see the prologue because nothing really happens in this chapter that, I think, requires me to warn you except maybe some evil, EVIL scientists. **

**Also remember that they are speaking Italian, where they are and most likely native tongue and translation will be at the end, but for now I should probable give the Translation from last chapter first as well as the title (Face palm)**

_**E due cielo non visto mai loro gongolo finale: **_**This was basically the same as the title for the prologue, which was **_**The Two Skies Never Saw There Happy Ending**_** in Italian. **

_**Nebbia**_**: This means **_**Mist**_** in Italian.**

_**Un'interruzione Delle Trasmissioni**_**: Means **_**A Break in Transmission**_** in Italian. **

**Now I am not Italian so I could be a little off, but I had some help so I don't think it's that bad, anyway other translations will, from now on, follow after the chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Katakyo Hitman REBORN! If I did you would see more sexy pictures of Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san posted on line for the yaoi fan world to see and drool over, oh and pineapples with Hibirds! Also I don't own the song Move by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

**Nebbia: Un'interruzione Delle Trasmissioni**

**Chapter 1: **_Movimento: Mi Chiamo… _

"_I was dreaming-I was dreaming that I couldn't breathe;_

_I was on fire-my lungs they burn…"_

_I couldn't scream anymore, not because I didn't want to, my voice has become so raw after countless hours of yelling that not even a whisper could pass through my parted lips. It hurt so much. My eye has been replaced with another unwanted, foreign one. I didn't understand this invasion into my mind, these images that felt like memories. It was too much information at once; my mind felt like it was ready to explode. I wanted it to stop, no needed it to. What have I done to deserve this? Where did I go wrong? This couldn't be happening; it all just had to be a dream. This pain, I wasn't made to feel so much pain! _

"_Trasmissione dati, Fine" was that a computer? _

_It was quit. _

_The pain finally ceased after countless… how long has it been? Hours? Days perhaps? I felt lifeless, dead to the world around me. A rag doll trapped in its own mind with nothing but its thoughts for company. It was torture. As soon as I was released from that cursed table, my mind shut off. It was all a big blur after that. I remember being angry and lost. I remember screams telling me to stop and soon after silence as something wet and sticky slid down my arm and face. I remember two figures frozen. I remember speaking, asking them something. I remember burning fire, the building lit up. Then I remember water, rain… _

_**~Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,**__**  
**__**It was never my choice to feel all alone**__**  
**__**This is my home**__**  
**__**Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,**__**  
**__**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**__**  
**__**It takes everything I am**_

_**I come crashing to the floor**__**  
**__**And I know there must be more like me**__**  
**__**I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free**__**  
**__**Breath, and leave until the storm is over**__**  
**__**'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over**__**  
**__**So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,**__**  
**__**Because I want to take you away~**_

The rain that fell from the heavens felt cold to his skin as he and the others marched through the grounds of their prison for the first time. No longer bound to a place of experiments, drugs, needles, and sharp objects. No more flapping white coats and lights too bright for the eyes and most of all no more pain.

They were free.

The two lost puppy's following their savior with caution and unease. Wary of the young boy who slaughtered the only 'home' they knew. His words still echoed in their muddled minds. "_Just as I thought this world isn't worth it. Lets erase it all… shall we go together?_" It makes a mind wonder how one so young could do something so deadly with no remorse, but they figured he must have snapped. That the boy had had enough and once that click goes off there's no turning back. So long as he doesn't turn on them, they would follow him till the end and so loyalty became a virtue. So they followed, in nothing but the raggedy cloths on their backs. Walking through softened earth and slippery wood, branches of old trees lost in the storm.

Three figures huddled into themselves for warmth making miles with tiny feet.

The storm finally died down when they reached a small town on the out skirts of that dreadful forest that surrounded the underground lab. Mingling themselves through the crowds of an Italian market street where no one seemed to notice they existed. They were exhausted from there miles of night walking, putting as much distant between any would be pursuers, but they were getting nowhere. Finally the spiky blond putted up the courage to ask a question to the 'knight' that had saved him.

"Where are we going?" he asked shyly.

The one with the glasses looked at him like he was crazy.

The one with which the question was directed to did not answer, but instead slipped in to an alley way. The other two close behind. As the two walked in they spotted the boy sitting against the wall, he slowly gestured to the opposite side and they assumed this is where they would rest till it was time to move again.

An hour pasted then another. The one with the glasses had long since fallen asleep with the blond resting on his shoulder snoring loudly. The third occupant in the alley was still wide awake. He sat with his knees drawn in to his chest, arms in circled thin legs, head tilted up. He watched the sky with all its pretty clouds floating about; it had been a very long time since he's seen that wide azure. The boy drank up every second of it. He sighed and closed his now duel colored eyes and reopened them to re-adjust on the two he decided to take with him. The boy didn't know why he even considered taking two complete strangers with him, but he figured the reason was because they were in a way like him. They didn't have any parents that loved them enough to keep them or a role model to teach them and to look up to. Oh and let's not forget taken to an underground lab and experimented on. He stared at the two sleeping together all warm like brothers and thought, no they were not like him. They had each other now, while he had no one, his side was empty. In their eyes surely he was feared and looked at with disdainfulness for the crime he had committed.

The boy sighed, he didn't feel like waking them up, but they had to keep moving. No doubt by now the slaughtered victims were found and three valuable experiments missing. For the time being they couldn't afford to stay in one place for very long, at least not till they got a handle on these abilities of theirs. He'd been feeling the effects of using his for the better half of the run. He was exhausted, but he knew…

Moving was there best option.

Slowly, pensively almost shyly the boy shook the shoulders of the two boys. He watched as they blearily opened their eyes and stared at him with lost eyes. Then as recognition donned in ocean black and honey brown eyes, he stepped back and allowed them to stretch their aching limbs. When the ready nods came he preceded to slip back out the dirty ally way and back to the bustling streets of Italy.

As night fell on the trio once again, they found an abandoned warehouse that could provide shelter form the cold night. The floors were littered with trash and broken window glass. Along the walls were graffiti and evidence of a gang gathering, if the empty bottles of beer where anything to go by. Despite this the young boys didn't complain and settled in for a long night. It was silent and a bit uncomfortable as they sat at opposite sides of the room they dubbed there's for the night. Neither one of them spoke for a long time, that is until a very curious blond got the courage to ask another question to his all time savior.

"Umm…" He started off timidly. The 'savior' lifted his head to look him straight in the eyes. He gulped and shook his head. '_I can't back out of this now!'_ he thought as he looked up again and said, "M-my name i-is Ken, Ken Joshima. W-what's y-ours?"

Again the one with the glasses looked at him like he was crazy, no more like insane. Didn't he know this kid could kill them if they stepped out of line?

Said 'kid' only stared blankly at the blond boy, now dubbed Ken, with unblinking eyes. He contemplated giving his name but decided against it since it only brought back unwanted memories. So instead he said in that quite voice of his, "I don't have a name."

~Silence~

The two other boys looked at him curiously, than Ken piped up excitedly, "Then we should make one for you!" Ken slowly made his way to the other side of the room and sat Indian style in front of the 'no-name' boy. 'No name' stared at Ken suspiciously but inquiringly.

"Hmm, let's see, what's a good name?" Ken said while tapping his index finger to his chin all the while staring intently at the boy in front of him. "…It's gotta be cool… but also something never used before…"

To say that Kens staring was unnerving and uncomfortable would be an understatement. The boy shifted restlessly.

"Oh I've got it how about Fresco!" Ken exclaimed.

~Silence~

The 'no name' boy just glared, half pouted at Ken for thinking of such a ridiculous name and shook his head 'no'.

"Really?" Ken asked shocked, "You don't like it? Okay, well how about…" Just then Kens stomach growled~ "Oh how about Biscotto?! It's my favorite!"

~Silence~ (Seems to be happening a lot lately… XD)

"I will not be named after a treat…"

"Okay how about some one famous? Like Babbo Natale?" Ken asked thinking he was a genius.

"No." Came the quit replay, albeit a bit annoyed at his choice of names.

"Umm, then how about…" Ken looked again at the boy in front of him and stared at the eye that was visible because the other was hiding behind long bangs and had a light bulb. "… Blu? Or Azzurro? It's the color of your eye." He pointed to the boy's left eye.

The boy seemed to consider the names but in the end shook his head. They weren't really him and he only had one blue eye anyway…

"Man, I thought for sure you'd like one of those…" Ken began to randomly shoot out names, varying from all the Italian names he knew all the way to those weird American names. I mean really who calls there kid Dick? Ken will never understand. Each name would receive a shake of the head getting them no where all the way back to square one. That is until the quit observer on the other side of the room decided to speak for the first time.

"How about something to do with the number six?"

The other two stared at the one who had spoken with questioning eyes quietly encouraging him to continue. The boy fiddled nervously with the bandage wrapped around his forehead, he wasn't used to voicing out opinions but this boy Ken… really? Biscotto? Who thinks cookie would be a good name?

Sighing he finally said, "It's the number that was on your right eye is not? I mean I'm sure that's what I saw…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"That's stupid why would you call yourself a number?!" Ken shouted at the other, obviously not impressed.

"Like your suggestions were any better." He mumbled back.

"They were a lot better than this, what are we ganna call him? Sei? Seis? Six? Sechs? Ro? Hmm? Ken shouted, listing the number six in all the languages he could think of. You see due to the experiments done to them, they were also tought how to read, write, and speak in multiple languages. Apparently it was useful…?

The boy across the room ignored Ken and instead focused on the other boy, still without a name. "I was merely suggesting something about you that stands out… your eye no doubt is something that people are going to notice… but if that's to straight forward…" he trailed off again.

The boy with no name considered him for a moment then replied lightly, "No, it's a good start but just the number six on its own is…" He trailed off as well.

Ken looked at the two then back at the boy with the glasses as he spoke up yet again.

"Well do you have anything else distinct about you with the number six?" he asked.

The boy was quit for a bit then seemed to remember something he'd forgotten. "Well… my birthday is in the sixth month of the year, June 9th." He answered.

The boy thought a while about the information he was just given, and the only langrage that seemed to fit more as a 'cool' name, as Ken put it, was in Japanese. He voiced this to the others and as much as they liked it they decided it wasn't really fit for a 'first' name but a last name, even when they added 'do' to the end of it.

"What kind of name would go good with the name Rokudo." The one with the glasses mused out loud. "…Maybe something that rhymes…?" he asked.

Ken gave a thoughtful look then blurted out, "Mukuro! Mukuro rhymes with Rokudo!" He smiled cheekily as the other two stared then he frowned, "Wait doesn't Mukuro mean…"

"I like it.", Interrupted a quit voice. "Mukuro Rokudo, It's befitting. Mm *nod* my name is Mukuro Rokudo." The boy let out a tiny smile and let his new found name roll of his tongue. The other two boys looked at each other and smiled, then nodded toward 'Mukuro'. It was silent for a while till a quit almost misted 'Thank you' was said.

It was quit again till Ken piped up "That reminds me," He turned to the glasses boy with a curious look and asked, "What's your name?" This also caught the interest of Mukuro and he turned to look at the only boy in the room without a name now.

Said boy looked pensive before responding, "Chikusa Kakimoto is my name."

After that the trio decided to head to bed because they had a long day tomorrow. Ken re-stationed himself beside Chikusa which he called his night pillow; Chikusa didn't seem to mind as he too used Ken for a pillow. Mukuro watched as they fell asleep with an unreadable expression on his face until sleep soon took him away as well…

**~Dream Flashback~ **

"_How could you let this happen again?! It's the third time this week!"_

"_I know that! Okay! I can fix this I just nee-." _

"_No! You always say that! You know we've been tight ever since THAT came into our lives!"_

"_I know, I know…"_

_They were arguing again, about money and me. I remember this day, it was the day Papa spent the last of our money on some sort of bet and lost. Mama was upset because it was the third time in the same week and we were running out of food. As they yelled I stayed locked in my room trying to block out the noise with my pillow and hands. I never liked it when they yelled at each other like this. It hurt somewhere inside, I think I was crying… _

_Suddenly I was thrust into another memory, it was cold and I was being handed off like luggage. Mama and Papa were so far away, I tried to reach them but they just faded to black as I yelled for them not to do this, not to leave me, to give me a second chance. It was too late though, they were gone and I was alone… _

_White._

_It was white all around and it smelled funny. Tall shadows standing above like towers, whispering, talking excitedly. For some reason they seemed happy to see me, but not in a good way I could tell. I felt hands explore every inch of my body, poking and prodding. I tried to push them away but I found I couldn't move. I started to panicked but it did me little good when I felt something cold, metallic slice through my upper abdominal. They cut up my body inspecting my insides as if they would find something new in the human anatomy. So many hands, it was violation at its highest I'm sure. The feeling of being awake as these strangers did as they pleased was unbearable. I had never felt so helpless and I hated every second of it. I slowly lost my mind to the feeling of pain and the worst part of it all was that I couldn't even scream…_

_White_

_Pain_

_Red, blood_

_Pain_

_The sound of tearing flesh_

_Possessive hands_

_Clawing, digging, searching _

_Pain, it hurt_

_It stung_

_It burned _

_Fire_

_I was on fire… _

**~End Dream Flashback~**

"Ah!" Mukuro woke with a start from his fatal position on the floor and widened eyes fluttered across the sullied room. Panting softly his eyes landed on Ken and Chikusa, relieved they were still asleep he sighed and sat up completely. Mukuro shook his head, he despised dreams like that. They bought fear alive that you felt like it was a living creature eating you from the outside in. Shaking his head once more, Mukuro stood on his thin legs and walked out of the room. He knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

As he walked out of the derelict warehouse a cool breeze passed him by and he inhaled with closed eyes. The wind felt nice to his skin. He proceeded to walk a few yards away to help clear his head. He ended back at the village near the warehouse they had found and walked the almost empty streets. As he walked by a pub the smell of alcohol and smoke hit his nostrils and he gagged unnoticeably. He watched the failed attempt of friends tried to help a drunken friend in to a car before he throw up. He saw many things that night, from gang activity to simple family arguments. This was nothing new to Mukuro though, he knew this world was filth and didn't give as much as it took. He wanted it to end even if deep inside he just wanted something more.

As he turned one last corner on the garble stone streets, he paused. There at the end of the street stood two tall men with black suits talking to an elderly couple. But these weren't just any two men, Mukuro knew, could smell Mafia all over them. He quickly started to back track, but it was too late one of the men saw him and informed the other. As they started to walk toward him, heart pounding in his ears, Mukuro didn't think twice as he dashed back behind the corner he'd just came from.

_I ran as fast as my legs could handle, which wasn't all that great considering I've been walking all day with no food in my system. I knew they'd catch up to me soon if they weren't already hot on my tail. I had to find a way out of this and fast, I spotted an alley way back door open and slipped inside. It was some sort of kitchen, people started to shout at me to get out, I paid them no mind as I ran out the other side door in to another alley way. I then proceeded to climb up a side apartment stair case and slipped inside an open window. I could hear down below the kitchen riled up again, they were close. As I ran down corridors of the apartment, I didn't hear any sounds that indicated I was still being followed, so I decided to find an exit. I soon found a back door but when I stepped outside I heard yelling._

"Maybe he went this way?"

"Alright I'll go this way, remember we need him back alive else there's no point!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya. So does that mean we can't rough 'im up a bit?"

There was a pause "Naw, roughen him up a bit shouldn't be a problem."

With that the two men went there separate ways, oblivious that the one they were after was listening just around the corner. Mukuro slowly looked around said corner and when he saw the cost was clear, he made a run for the outskirts of town toward the warehouse Ken and Chikusa were at. He was cautious and made sure he stuck to the shadows, eventually arriving at his destination. He ran quickly up the tattered stairs toward the occupied room and in a haste started to shake the two sleeping beauty's from their sleep.

"Ken… Chikusa, wake up. We need to leave." He whispered to them. Slowly but surely the two woke up.

"Ehmm, Mukuro~ what is it? Are you cold?" Ken asked groggy from sleep.

"Yeah do you want to sleep with us?" Chikusa supplied.

Mukuro looked at the two with that unreadable look in his eyes again, but then shook his head, now was not the time for that. They needed to get as far away from this town as possible, no doubt those pin heads where ganna stumble upon this place soon or later.

Leaving was best.

"No." Mukuro replied then added, "We aren't safe here anymore."

That's all he needed to say for the other boys to understand, as they got up Mukuro went to where he was supposed to be sleeping and grabbed the bag he'd been carrying. Inside were three weapons he had taken from the lab and an apple he had snagged, it would be useful in the future. Mukuro slung the bag over his shoulders then turned to see Ken and Chikusa waiting for him. He nodded and the three left shelter for the cold and dark night that awaited them.

This was how their life was, each one of them knew this and they accepted it without complaint, because at least they were free. Free to move.

**Move when you just can't take it****  
****And move if you just feel like breaking it~**

**~_~**

**Translation Time:**

**Movimento- Movement**

**Mi chiamo- My name is**

**Trasmissione dati, fine – Transmission data, end **

**Fresco- Cool or Fresh**

**Biscotto- Cookie XD**

**Babbo Natale- Santa Claus (don't ask)**

**Blu- Dark blue or just blue**

**Azzurro- Sky Blue**

**Sei(Ita), Sies(Spanish), Sechs(German), Ro(Japanese)- Six**

**Ku- Is a way you can pronounce the number nine in Japanese**

**Mukuro- If your just wondering means 'corpse' In Japanese **

**After Thoughts with you: Phew, Chapter one is finally done, rejoice my fellow pineapple heads though it has been a hard and difficult journey, now as we come to the end we should party it out with Pina Coladas… Mukuro-sama would be proud of all your heard work in reading such a difficult task… XD Anyway, enough of the boring speech. I really want to thank you all for reading and for those who took the time to review, Seriyuu, Aya-chan, ZeRamen, Allimassy and LuiseMeyrink. Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review and I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable.**

**Like always, R&R, please! It really means a lot cuz reviews are oh so yummy! **


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**OMG! I know its been forever and I'm not going to bore you with the details on why this is so late so just really enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Reborn if I did I would have made Mukuro a shota just to have all you fangirls nosebleed over the cuteness! Also I don't own the song Enemy by Flyleaf... Or even the title of this chaper, that belongs to the Urban Dictionary...**

**Nebbia: Un 'interruzione Delle Trasmissioni**

**Chapter 2: **Revenge is a dish best served cold

_"Raging smoke clouds reached up to the night sky _

_like a thousand clawed hands._

_Playing like a movie in a clear liquid blue screen._

_He stood their in horror with wide eyes, motionless._

_His mind was racing, Flopping for air like a dying fish._

_Trying so hard to breathe."_

**[Mukuro's POV]**

By the time we made it to the next town it was day break. I took a peek behind me at Ken and Chikusa, They both looked ready to pass out if we tried to keep going. Even if it was in our best interest to make it at least two towns ahead, I was sure that when we did get there we'd all drop dead on the spot and that would do none of us any good. We were exhausted. So I found us an abandoned building, which we easily broke into and settled in one of the larger rooms.

Ken and Chikusa effortlessly found sleep, curling among each other. I sat myself near the door so I could hear if anyone was approaching. But soon my eyes started to droop and I fell in to the sweet darkness of sleep...

**~Dream~**

_I opened my eyes only to be surrounded by fire and smoke. The flames licked at my feet, making it hot. I tried to raise my hands to protect my face from the heat but found I could not. That's when I realized my entire body was bound to a large stake. _

_"Die Witch!"_

_"Burn in hell!"_

_"May god have mercy on your soul."_

_"The little whore deserves this."_

_"Rot in the pits of hell!"_

_"You will burn for your treacherous treason! NOW DIE!"_

_I looked up to see people surrounding me, yelling at me. I didn't understand why though. The flames continued to burn me and I screamed. I noticed my voice was different, It was that of a woman's."I'm Innocent!" I yelled back at them, my mouth moving on its own, but no one would listen, they just stood there and watched. "I didn't DO IT! It wasn't me! I swear! please why wont you believe me!" I kept trying to convince somebody-anybody but no one moved a muscle as the flames grew higher and higher. The skin at my feet and ankles started to burn and melt, It hurt so much that I could do nothing but scream. _

_Everything went black. _

**~End Dream~**

I woke up with a scream and when I opened my eyes the worried faces of Ken and Chikusa where hovering over me. I sat up and unconsciously look at my feet only to find nothing wrong. No burn marks, no torn flesh, nothing.

"Are you alright?" I herd Ken ask with a look of worry still on his face.

"You were thrashing around, did you have a nightmare or something?" Chikusa questioned next.

I looked up to meet their gazes but found I could not hold them, so I lowered my eyes to my lap and just shrugged. I was embarrassed to say the least, how I must look weak in their eyes to have something so childish awaken me in fright. So much for terrifying murderer... that was

when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was warm. I looked up to see the owner of the hand with a serious look on his tan-ish face. "Its okay, I have those all the time." then his serous look transformed into a grin and I could only stare on in confusion.

"Ken is right." I turn to chikusa to find a small but reasuring smile on his face. "We all get them, its no big deal considering what we have been through." he adds.

I don't really know what to say because I have never been in this type of saturation before. I have always been treated like I did not exist or if I was some sort of disease. Never before has anyone tried to see if I was alright if I fell or try to comfort me if I had a bad dream. It was something that just did not happen. So I did the only thing I knew would reassure them, I simply nodded in understanding, I had always been quit. This seemed to satisfy them so they left at that, respecting the fact I did not want to talk about it. They returned to their own little sleeping arrangement in order to go back to sleep. Eventually they did, but I was not so lucky. I could not sleep after that dream-no it was no dream it was a memory of sorts. A past life perhaps... I have always had visions like this ever since I can remember, didn't matter if I was a wake or asleep. It would occur weather I wanted it to or not; they were always random. Though they have never been this violent before or this frequent, in fact it become more constant after... I gingerly reach up and touch my right eye, realizing this, this was the reason behind it. A shiver ran down my spine remembering just how this eye became mine. It sort of scared me that I already know how to use it, but it also excited me for some reason because I knew with this power I could defend myself, I could take revenge for us all, I could reduce this world to its true colors. Make it see through my eyes.

After that I decided I would take revenge on this world for being so disgustingly filthy, starting with the mafia, starting with the family that betrayed me-us. Starting with the Estraneo famiglia.

**[End Mukuro's POV]**

_**~ I have made you an enemy**_

_**I have been my own enemy**_

_**I am asking for you to forgive me**_

_**For everything**_

_**If you don't **_

_**You're worthy of compassion**_

_**If you do**_

_**You're a better man than I am~**_

**[Normal POV]**

**~Two Years Later~**

_"Another massacre has occurred here in northern Italy! This is the fourth one this month and Police have yet to catch the ones behind it! It has already been confirmed that the murder's are connected in someway, due to the manner of the killings and the ones targeted! They are all of..." _

The news lady continued to give her report on the case that has been the topic of conversation in Italy for the past three months. The people in the cafe watched as the screen changed from the reporter to the resent crime scene.

"_...Police and Detectives are still baffled about the little amount of evidence found at the crime scenes and are wondering if they are dealing with a pe-" _

As the civilians in the cafe listened intently they all failed to notice a small figure maneuver his way toward the exit with a bag of treats, three hot coco's and a coffee. They also failed to see the smirk that crept on to his face.

As the cafe door dinged then closed shut, Mukuro allowed his smirk to transform in to a grin as he happily made his way back to where 'he', Ken, and Chikusa were staying. It has been two whole years since Mukuro killed those scientists in the underground lab and freed not only himself but Chikusa and Ken as well. Two years since he declared revenge on the Mafia world. The three of them had needed to stay low for the first year and a half, avoiding any contact with the mafia and the rest of the world. At first it was tiring and frustrating but eventually they got used to it. Sticking to shadows and making themselves invisible to any and all. Not to mention Mukuro's illusions were a big help when they needed to just disappear. Now though they have been slowly but carefully moving through mafia families, of course these things take time and thoughtful planning. Mukuro needed to get inside a family where it was most venerable and use it to his advantage.

And thats exactly what he did.

**~Flashback: Five months ago~**

_It had just been a year and six months that they'd been hiding and Mukuro thought it was time to take action. Surprisingly or maybe not, after Mukuro had mentioned his plan to Ken and Chikusa they agreed to stay with him and help him achieve his goal. Mukuro didn't know if was because they thought they owed him or if they wanted the same thing. Perhaps it was just loyalty, either way they had said yes and that's all Mukuro really needed._

_Mukuro took his time to find the perfect family to get his hands on and eventually he found it. There were rumors in the mafioso world of a Mafia Boss who likes to take in orphans and make them part of the family. It took about a week to track this Boss down but when he did he made sure to put on his most innocent face. It was like hitting the jackpot and Mukuro made sure to take every cent. _

_Now your probably wondering how a twelve year old could track down a Mafia Boss, which means you're failing to see exactly why the Estraneo Family was experimenting on their own kids. You see its very easy to teach a child new things, weather its how to play hopscotch or how to pull the trigger. They weren't just using them to develop new weapons they were also creating weapons, tools, solders, child assassins that could grow up to be nothing but killing machines. For a mafia family that was on the ropes in was ingenious, for someone on the outside it was cruel. So saying Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken new a thing or two about tracking was an understatement. They knew a lot more then they let others see in order to always have something up their sleeve. _

_[The apple rolled hitting the back of his shoes gently. He will look up to see a small boy running to catch up with it. He will pick it up and smile as he hands it back to the boy. As the boy take the apple back, he will smile openly and thank the man for being so kind. That's when he will notice the boys eyes, that's when he will be captured in to taking the boy home with him.]_

_It was the perfect plan. _

_Soon after Mukuro was introduced to the rest of the family he was handed off to a man named Lancia. He was some sort of bodyguard for the family but now he was playing babysitter to Mukuro. Mukuro didn't mind, he needed to posses someone in the family and one was practically handed to him on a silver platter. Everything was going perfect and Chikusa and Ken were staying near by just in case. So far Lancia had just showed him around and introduced him to family members. Mukuro just played along, getting to know members of the family, becoming one of the family. Everyone treated him like he was just another kid in the family, especially Lancia he treated Mukuro like he was his little brother, like a son, like flesh and blood._

_Lancia would take him to places in town, he would play with him if he asked, he would do anything for him. Lancia gave Mukuro attention, love and care things that Mukuro once craved for from his own parents but never received and here he was getting it from a man that despite his kindness has blood on his hands. Mukuro was unnerved by this, again he was put in a saturation that made him uncomfortable. Here Lancia gave him all the things he had always wanted when he was... well when he still had innocence, but now it just felt like a slap to the face. Like fate was just laughing saying "Look, you couldn't have this when you wanted it, but now that you don't here ya go." It pissed Mukuro off and made him resent this world even more, but he continued to put on his innocent act._

_ Though sometimes it felt like it wasn't an act at all. _

_**~Two Months Later~**_

_Currently Mukuro was playing Connect Four with his self-proclaimed babysitter in a foyer as the news played on the small T.V near by. _

_"... Ten body's have been found and identified by the police from the recent murderers that took place last night, wait... this just in, twenty new body's have been found in the basement of the house! This is un..."_

_"Hey its your turn." Lancia said but when he noticed Mukuro was looking at the television he turned to see what had caught the youths interest. When he saw the story playing and the camera zoom in to people in body bags he quickly turned it off. This caught Mukuro's attention and he cocked his head while sending a questioning gaze at Lancia. "Lets not watch such depressing stuff, its your turn." He simple said smiling slightly._

_Mukuro just nodded and looked at the game then smiled. He slipped his piece in to place and said, "Connect Four." _

_"What!" Lancia yelled surprised. He looked at the game and saw that indeed he had lost... Again. He ran a hand through his hair, "Man, you're really good at this game aren't you, kid."It was a statement not a question. _

_Mukuro just laughed. _

_**~One Month Later~**_

_"... this isn't good, Boss." Lancia said_

_"I know, I know... Lancia I want you to up the security and keep an extra watch on the boy just in case. We don't need our family showing up on the news." _

_Mukuro listened from a crack in the door, he had been looking for Lancia to see if he wanted to play a game of UNO when he came across the Boss and Lancia speaking about the resent attacks on Mafia Families. There conversation made him frown, it seemed the news had finally gotten home and Mukuro couldn't risk staying with this family any longer. He had stayed to long as it was, he will end this tonight he thought._

_"Yes, sir. But are you sure you don't want me by your side?"_

_"No, I'd rather you stay by the kid, God knows having adult body's found is hard enough, but to find a kid would be to much. Don't worry about me, you take care of that kid." He smiled but then frowned when something at the door caught his eye. "Why don't you come out, there is no use hiding when you are found out."_

_The words made Mukuro flinch alittle but he stepped out anyway. _

_"Ah, kid what are you doing here." Lancia asked._

_Mukuro found no reason to lie, "I was looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to play." He held up the deck of UNO cards. This made the eldest in the room chuckle._

_"Go on Lancia, I'll have Ivan deal with secuerty."_

_"But-"_

_"Its fine, your little prince awaits." He grinned and ushered them both out the room._

_That night another massacre occurred._

_Mukuro watched from the shadows as Lancia finally realized that he was the cause for all those people's death and his own family's demise. Lancia became plagued by the memories and eventually tried to commit suicide as Mukuro predicted. Mukuro was just going to let Lancia off himself, but something inside him stopped Lancia just as he was about to slice his own throat. Mukuro walked out slowly out of the shadows toward Lancia while he forced Lancia to let go of the knife. Mukuro then grabbed the older mans hand and led him outside the house and that's when Lancia knew this boy was no boy. Mukuro could feel the heated glare set upon him and he will admit it bothered him a bit but he ignored it. He was not going to back out now, he couldn't back out now. He was in way to deep. _

_[In the near future Lancia will ask him why he decided to keep him alive and Mukuro will reply, _

_"Because you're still a useful toy." _

_At least that's what Mukuro has come to convince himself and those around him to believe.]_

_**~End Flashback~**_

**~Current Time~**

Mukuro casually walked in to the small apartment that the four of them had been staying in for the past month or so. A stamped was herd before-

"Mukuro-sama! Your back!" Ken yelled as he jumped up and down in front of Mukuro.

"Welcome back." Chikusa mumbled where he sat reading a book.

"Did ya get it? Huh, did ya?" Ken asked excitedly.

Instead of answering him Mukuro handed him one of the hot chocolates and reached into the brown bag and took out a giant cookie and gave it to him as well.

"Yes! Thank you Mukuro-sama!" Ken said then proceeded to stuff his face.

Mukuro went over to Chikusa and did the same except the cookie was replaced as a croissant. A quit thank you was murmured. He then went to the man that was sitting on the couch gazing at the floor. Mukuro set the mans coffee and his hot coco on the table and then tried handing the man the sandwich he had gotten him. when the man did not reach out and take it, Mukuro pouted/glared at the man and said, "Don't make me make you take it and eat it." The man seemed to think about it for awhile before he gingerly reached out and took the sandwich from Mukuro's hands. Mukuro grinned then sat himself next to him and reached into the bag one last time and took out the most delicious looking chocolate eclair you have ever seen.

_"Just another day" _Mukuro thought.

_**~ If you don't know, you're my family**_

_**Enemy, I'm sorry**_

_**Oh, enemy, family**_

_**Forgive me**_

_**If you don't**_

_**You're worthy of compassion**_

_**If you do **_

_**You're a better man than I am**_

_**If you do**_

_**You're a better man than I am**_

_**Enemy, enemy, family, family~**_

**[End Chapter 2]**

**After Thoughts With You: YESH! I am done. I know this chapter was kinda boring and confusing since I time jumped alot but I kinda need to get all this out of the way in order to move on with the story and get to the really juicy parts...xD Anyway there was no need for translation time for this chapter seeing as I kept everything normal except maybe Famiglia which means family (duh) My favorite moment in this chapter was the Connect Four moment which is probably just me, I really do miss playing that game... Also I thought the song Enemy by Flyleaf really fit Mukuro's and Lancia's relationship in this chapter or maybe just Lancia in general, so thats why I picked the song... Anyway I'm talking to much.**

**I Hope you all in joyed this chapter and I promise the next one you wont have to wait to long. Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter: Rokudo Renna, ZeRamen, Seriyuu, Aya-chan~, Chocomintkt. Thanks a bunch! **

**And for the rest of you if you have the time please R&R it really helps! Thanks for reading anyways! BYE BEE!**


	4. My Own Prison

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Reborn or any of its characters... Sadly my diabolical plan to obtain it is still in the blue print stage. _ It will not remain just a dream! ...Hopefully... XD I also do not own the rights to the song "My Own Prison" By Creed.**

_**Nebbia: Un 'interruzione Delle Trasmissioni**_

**Chapter 4:**_** My Own Prison**_

_"I cry out to god_

_Seeking only his decision_

_Gabriel stands and confirms_

_I've created my own prison."_

**~Nebbia~**

**[Italy, Remote Prison]**

_In a small durty prison cell in Italy, sat three occupents silent as the official read the verdict._

_The sentence: __**Death**_

_Soon three would become two._

**~MR~**

_**~"A court is in session, a verdict is in**_

_**No appeal on the docket today**_

_**Just my own sin"~**_

_**~MR~**_

**[Two months eairler]**

The night was dark with clouds that threatened to pour its contents at any minute. The wind howled angrly making shadows dance and dissapear as they bounced off the street lamps light, its only source of existence. Among the shadows were three distenct figures darting in and out of hiding places, trying to blend in to the darkness that seemed so potent that night.

"Did we lose them?"

"Hush, listen."

Heavy foot falls and voices could be herd in the distance. The three figures made eye contact and nodded their heads, agreeing to split up for the time being.

The tallest of the three shrunk back into the shadows of the allyway making his way through the labrinyth unaware of a larger shadow close behind.

The smallest of the three choose to stealthly climb up a fire escape and move about the rooftops like an animal clueless of its hunter closing in.

As soon as the other two were out of site, the third figure made his way around the coner and down a long winded street trying to keep a distance between him and his pursuers. But just as he was about to turn into anouther street two load explosions could be herd in the direaction his comrades had gone in. Knowing immeaditly that they ran into their pursuers. Making a quik check of his surroundings he darted to the payphone accross the street to make a call, to let him know things went sour. As he dialed the number by heart and waited for the other line to pick up, he failed to see a large mass shadow creep up behind him.

"Ciao." Spoke a vioce on the other end as they picked up the phone.

"We confirmed that it was _them_ that they sent after us, but before we could fully get away they spoted us. We our on the run, two ingaged in battle, but I don't..."

Just then the line went dead as a thick shadow engulfed the defencless payphone. The boy turned around to see what he hoped wasn't there, only to be dissapointed. He took out his weapons but even he knew he was no match for this massive cloaked being.

**~MR~**

The figure in the room frowned as they hung up the phone. The news they had recieved was not good, but nor did he panic. If they were caught that was their own falt. He could turn his back now, walk away and never look back. Those three would never have to cross his mind again. The restraints would disappear, the chains wearing him down would crumble, it would be freeing.

But as freeing as it sounded, it would be admitting defeat to those beasts.

And that simply would not do.

**~MR~**

_**~"The walls are cold and pale**_

_**The cage made of steel**_

_**Screams fill the room"~**_

_**~MR~**_

**[Present Time]**

"Ahhhh!"

"What the...? Guwahhh!"

"Sound the alarm! The prisoners are attempting to-AHHHH!"

A thrid victim hit the floor as the sounds of guns and explosions rang throughout the corridors of the highest security prison in Italy where the most dangerous mafia crimanals reside. Screams acompinied the bullets and blasts of the jailbreak that claimed wardens, guards as well as prisoners. The reason behind the sudden jailbreak was due to an exacution that was to take place the next day.

The exacution of Rokudo Mukuro.

That night seven figuers walked out of the italian prison, dissapearing in to the darkness.

**~MR~**

A tall thin figure walked down a hallway to the very last door on his left. Knocking lightly, he slowly opened the door when he herd the slightly muffled answer that he could enter. The room was old and made of rock much like the entire building. A random wooden desk sat in one corner of the room with paper parchments scattered atop it. To the right of that their was a large circluer window with a long old rag hanging from the top pulled to the left, a make shift current.

On the window sill looking toward the sky sat one Rokudo Mukuro. With out even looking up he spoke, "What news do you have for me, Chikusa?"

"It was confirmed that Fuuta De La Stella has indeed traveled to Japan where the tenth genration canidate for the Vongola familia is rumored to reside." Chikusa announced.

"Where in Japan?" Mukuro asked shifting his gaze to the market street some distance away.

"Namimori."

Mukuro smirked faintly, finally turning to look at the other occupant in the room. "Chikusa, I believe some plane tickets are in order." and as an after thought gramced and said, "Oh, and make sure you tell Ken to pack _only the necessities_." -Sigh- "Gods know we don't need another France insident..."

Chikusa smiled and held back a laugh, "Hai, Mukuro-sama."

With that, Chikusa turned and left the room leaving Mukuro alone once more to watch the sun set accross the Sahara Desert, in Mali. They had come to Mali for some valiable information on the mafia world. And now that they had got what they came for, they were heading for Japan next.

"Namimori, Huh? Sounds Intresting..." Mukuro murmured as he watched the sun sink below the horizon.

**~MR~**

**[Meanwhile in Namimori]**

A shriek was herd throughout a neighborhood in Namimori. No doubt Sawada Tsunayoshi was under going another of his home tutors many tortures lessons.

"Hiiiiii!"

"Tenth! I'll save you!"

"Ha ha, can I play too?"

"Aha, whats this?"

"NO! Lambo don't touch that!"

A huge explosion echoed around the Sawada household that traveled outside. Reborn stood on Tsuna's window sill looking up toward the sky with a worried expression as he ignored the noise from behind him. "Looks like a storm is coming." He said, but went unnoticed by everyone as they continued to bicker carelessly as Reborn watched dark clouds approach Namimori.

**~MR~**

**_~"(And I said oh) So I held my head up high_**

**_Hiding hate that burns inside_**

**_Which only fuels their selfish pride_**

**_(And I said oh) We're held captive_**

**_Out from the sun_**

**_A sun that shines on only some_**

**_We the meek are all in one."~_**

**[End Chapter 4]**

**~Nebbia~**

**READ PLEASE**

**After Thoughts With You: I know, I know its short and not much happens and it was probable really boring but my muse on this story is so indecisive which makes it hard to write chapters, so sadly the next chapter wont be for awhile, but don't worry I wont abandon this story, it'll just come out slow, unfortunately. I am how ever starting another Reborn (1869) story hoping it will help get my mojo for this one back. Its going to be completely AU and it will be up soon so check it out if you want.**

**Anyway, again I'm sorry about how short this chapter is but I hope to see you next chapter... which I promise will be a lot longer.**

**R&R Please.**


End file.
